


Distrusting Desire

by Dchhha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dchhha/pseuds/Dchhha
Summary: NicoB: You want to see your daughter smile again right????: Of courseNicoB: Do as I say and I'll reunite you will your family that passed away





	Distrusting Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp time for Evil NicoB because of reasons. More will be explained later on. Hope you enjoy!

Kokichi was in pain. Beaten and Blooded he lay. What were the events leading up to this you may ask? Well here's a brief summary of the killing game. Rantaro killed Tsumugi, Keebo killed Himiko, Maki killed Korekiyo, Angie killed Gonta, and finally he discovered the corpses of Shuichi and Kaede causing him to be dragged away by the mastermind. Why you ask simply put the mastermind was the killer of Shuichi and Kaede so Kokichi threw a wrench into his plans by discovering the bodies. Then the mastermind who called himself NicoB inflicted fifty-two 'punishments' no doubt to hear him scream but Kokichi would not give the mastermind what he wants after all... Kokichi had no control over the situation so any small victory was a plus. The locked door in front of him opened coming into the room was the mastermind."

"Well, time to drag you to the Audio Visual Room," NicoB stated carefree

NicoB but a lease around Kokichi's neck and started dragging him outside the hidden room, through the library, through the basement hallway, and into the AV Room. "Kokichi didn't struggle, he couldn't struggle, he was in too much pain, and he had given up fighting back...

"Time for everyone to head into the AV Room. Oh and also please don't try to hurt NicoB Kokichi will go through about another 200 punishments if you do." Monokuma Announced

So everyone went in: Kaito, Kirumi, Miu, Ryoma, and Tenko.

NicoB then laughed "Ah so glad to see you all came!"

"Why~ why are you doing this!" yelled Kaito

"Like I told you life's a game and I plan to enjoy every second of it. Now then time for the final decision game!" NicoB said condescendingly

"De...cis...ion... Game...?" Kokichi weakly asked

"Oh right I haven't told you, you know all those punishments yeah I forced them to pick one and watch," NicoB stated as matter of fact, "It brought them so much despair but they couldn't leave or not choose or well your pain would have gotten worse teehee."

"Enough talk are you finally satisfied!" Kirumi cried out

"Didn't you hear me of course not... not yet anyway." NicoB laughed once again

"What else do you want Degenerate Male!" Tenko yelled not wanting to choose punishments any longer.

"Simply put I want you to choose one last time!" NicoB calmly said.

"That's your game huh..." Ryoma stated

"Yep unlike the other times, these options will allow Kokichi to escape," NicoB explained, "also your votes will be randomly chosen instead of counted up and there are only two choices."

"So what are they!"Miu Wimpered

"A. Kokichi gets reborn into the Eterna Program in another world as a Sekirei or B. Kokichi gets reincarnated helping Another X." NicoB calmly explained, "So choose wisely."

And so the five survivors not counting Kokichi written down their votes and NicoB with the luck of a draw chose a vote from the pile.

NicoB then exclaimed, "Oh looks like A was chosen huh... Well time to set things up."

A key-like weapon appeared in NicoB's hand. NicoB stabbed the weapon into Kokichi's body a faint light came out of his corpse the last thing the survivors knew was that the Ultimate Academy was destroyed but their hearts still lingered


End file.
